


TDD deleted scene - The Hole in the Wall

by TheBadassIsIn



Series: Triple Dog Dare Verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deleted Scenes, First Time, M/M, Mates, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassIsIn/pseuds/TheBadassIsIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles continue taking things the opposite of slow with a little sexy time in the shower.<br/>Jackson did emphasize that they shower before coming over, Stiles' dirty mind cannot be blamed. </p><p>-Deleted scene from The Hole in the Wall.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDD deleted scene - The Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in just before the breakfast scene in The Hole in the Wall, but I thought the story flowed better without it. But since I haven’t written on the series in a while (curse Dark Dark Woods. I have all the plot points, I just CANT write it! I’m so sorry guys. One day it will be complete – that day is not today) and I got a few comments here and over on tumblr mourning that there was no peek at shower sex I decided to edit and post it.  
> Hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> WT and I have no experience in this department, so hopefully it’s not too far fetched.

**Deleted Scene - The Hole in the Wall**

 

Derek still couldn't believe he got to have this. The fairy tale. He had a pack, a mate, a mate who reciprocated and hadn’t killed anyone he loved no less. He got to touch to taste to feel.

His thoughts ceased as Stiles kissed and nibbled up his neck, he had never let anyone do that before, some animal part of his brain still recognizing it as danger, but his mate knew exactly what to do and how far to go without pushing his wolf. At least until he bit down hard on Derek’s pulse point, but even that had him moaning. What miracle had he performed to deserve this?

He got to hear Stiles ramble about the strangest things, from vegetable planting times to the best order in which to watch the star wars movies to information he’d found on what was “probably actually vampires” and how they should prepare for that shit show and everything in between. He got to hold him, kiss him, scent him, mark every little mole and freckle on Stiles body as his.

“The pack wants us to shower and meet them for breakfast.” Stiles breaths against the healing bite mark he had just given Derek, it was a very… interesting sensation. Derek was doing his best not to squirm, but as Stiles kissed the mark better and started nibbling around it Derek couldn’t help himself. He lost track of time as hands and lips wandered until his mate was speaking again. “Why don’t we take that shower and I’ll repay the favor?” Stiles hands continued down to unbutton and unzip Derek’s jeans before he swung himself off the bed and slowly backed up to lean on the door frame.

Derek took in all that new skin he had barely had time to explore. Stiles couldn’t mean more, could he? They were supposed to be taking things slow. “Yeah?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Stiles hummed and turned around to book it across the hall to the bathroom, Derek shooting off the bed after him. Even after what they did this morning, he hadn’t gotten to see stiles back side yet and god, he had more beauty marks on his butt, how was that even _possible_? He couldn’t help himself from crowding his laughing mate up against the bathroom door and kissing him with everything he had, love and gratitude and prayers that this would last forever, that Stiles would stay, pouring out of him.

“You sure you want to?” Derek had to ask, his hesitation was still there, still niggling at him telling him he wanted too much, that he was pressuring Stiles, that he needed to make sure this is what Stiles wanted. The look Stiles gave him was borderline offended, his mouth silently forming words he couldn’t get out and it reminded him of his mate’s insecurity from last night. He had to fix it. He knew Stiles wanted this, even if Derek couldn’t believe his luck. “In the shower I mean.” Lust filled his mate’s eyes and a dirty smirk hit his lips, his scent spiking with such flavor Derek had to take another sharp breath just to make sure the heat wasn’t still lingering.

“Absofukinglutely.” Stiles said right against his mouth, sucking him into another kiss. Derek pushed him backwards through the door, letting Stiles tug his pants down and off and reaching behind him to clumsily turn on the shower. He felt himself pause again as he stepped out of his jeans, but Stiles was pulling him forward into the not quite warm enough yet spray so Derek couldn’t help but stop his worrying and just let his mate lead.

* * *

Stiles hands chased the lather down Derek’s body, his face tucked up against his mate’s, sneaking kisses to his lips, cheeks and jaw as he washed him, trying to stay calm and not rush what he had been fantasizing about for so long. Or ya know, putting his mouth where it wasn’t quite clean yet. He respected and got that Derek maybe liked the whole smell and taste thing of the evidence of their fun last night, but Stiles wasn’t feeling that, nope, gross. When he finishes stalling via running his finger nails through the soapy silky hair on Derek’s thighs and… _is there a romantic word for pubes?_ he finally gets his hand around him for the first time and it’s different than he’d expected, the weight and size and angle not what he was used to on himself. Stiles knew it would be different, but he was kind of banking on the experience he had with his own junk for this and all of a sudden he was a little nervous.

Derek had known what to do, even if he had never done it before, he had probably been on the receiving end of a blow job, knew what he had liked and went for it. Stiles hadn't really been paying attention to anything except how amazing it felt.

He cuddles up against Derek again, keeping his hand loose around him, not wanting to move away and show his sudden nerves but taking a breath and seeing how Derek reacts as he spreads some more love bites on his neck, watches the hickeys fade and immediately attacks the area again. Making Derek squirm is a bit of a confidence boost, especially when Stiles pays special attention to his ears and that one magic spot on his neck and Derek lets out these long shaky breaths.  The alpha moves his hands from where they were looped gently around his hips and starts rubbing up and down Stiles back and over his ass. It felt so good to be naked with him, skin on skin, and even better knowing Derek felt the same.

When Derek starts to thrust into his loose grip, Stiles takes hold of his new found confidence and begins to mimic what Derek had done for him before, moving to kiss his way down until his knees were digging into the hard floor of the tub and Derek was heaving great big breaths, arching his body over him to protect him from the spray. Stiles was a little mesmerized by the effect he was having on his mate again. Derek’s eyes so intent on him, he looked so beautiful as water dripped off his flushed face while he watched Stiles’ every move.

Stiles was ridiculously happy that this had been his favorite fantasy over the last few days. He knew exactly what he wanted, even if he was a little nervous to go for it. But really, if there was one thing Stiles knew how to use, it was his mouth so he needed to just man up. Still, he started off shy with little licks and kisses down Derek’s length. His mate had one arm braced on the shower wall, his forehead resting against it as he made these desperate little noises and pawed at the back of Stiles' neck and his shoulder, like maybe he wanted to grab Stiles hair but wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Stiles thought back to the practice he’d had on his own fingers and went for it. No more time to be shy, those needy little noises making him brave and sparking a challenge.

He had a goal.

He wanted a howl.

* * *

 

Derek is in a world he didn’t know existed. One where nothing hurts, everything feels good, there’s water pounding against his back and fingers digging into his hips and the most beautiful person he’s ever seen on his knees before him. He can hear himself making desperate little noises but can’t bring himself to care, especially when his mate moves a hand from his hip to grab Derek’s own and slide it up into hair finally long enough to grip. Derek pulls, trying to hold on a little longer, making Stiles give a quick biting pinch to his thigh telling him to loosen his grip. That same biting hand moves again, but this time behind Derek, sliding backwards to palm his ass.

Derek groans, something inside of him snapping as he falls further into the pleasure. Stiles moves closer, nuzzling his base before pulling off to catch his breath with a smile. Derek doesn’t even think he can move his face into a smile that big, he can barely move at all except to flex his fingers in Stiles hair and let his hips move in broken little jerks. Stiles flexes his hand on Derek’s ass again, letting it slide through the water poring over his back and down between his cheeks, one finger exploring further, massaging around his hole.

Derek hears himself get louder. He had barely touched there himself. Only starting just recently, thinking of Stiles, but not letting himself fall into fantasy too often. It wasn’t hard as he was barely ever alone any more. But Stiles being there was almost too much for him to handle.

“This okay?” Stiles asks his voice rough as he peers up at Derek coyly like he’s not holding his dick, his lips red and stretched, and dragging a torturous finger over his fucking asshole. Derek hides his face in the arm supporting him against the shower wall and breaths out what was supposed to be a steady yes, but ends up being a string of _yeses_ and _yeahs_ ending only when Stiles starts pumping his hand around him again. He lets himself keen long and high. God Stiles is going to be the death of him.

This was the opposite of slow and it was all his fault for not being able to resist tasting his mate. Stiles ducks down again and dives straight into the same rhythm he’d built up before, this time moving his finger in a slow dragging circle to match. Derek can’t help moving his hips in a circle too, not rough or fast, just dragging around like Stiles finger, into his mate’s mouth, back against his hand. Stiles hums his approval and Derek lets out a groan at the vibrations. No wonder his awkward chuckle sent Stiles over the edge before, that felt amazing. Stiles seemed to read his mind and sucked hard, humming again. Derek panted and gripped Stiles hair tight, he wasn’t going to make it, he couldn’t hold on anymore. His hips were twitching frantically, no longer their slow, gentle rhythm but Stiles didn’t seem to mind. The tone of Stiles hum changed as though he were about to say something, it pulled Derek out of his pleasure fog right before his mate crocked his finger to press harder against him and slipped it inside.

The sensation was so new, so different even from his own quick and few explorations that it had him gasping in a deep breath and freezing, his pulse thundering in his ears. Stiles brought his mouth right to his base again and nuzzled his nose in, like he was trying to take even more, his throat swallowing and convulsing around him. It was almost too much to even notice that brave finger still exploring if it wasn’t for the way it curved and dragged right over the perfect little bundle of nerves Derek had yet to hit right. Derek didn’t have the slightest chance of warning his mate before he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, howl echoing in his ears before he even realized it was building up.

It took a minute after Stiles moved his hands back to rubbing up and down Derek's thighs as he slid off him to pant for breath against his hip before the alpha could move again, if moving meant whatever was locking his bones decided to fail and he slid to the shower floor with his mate in the most graceless way possible. It was okay though, because down here he could kiss him, taste his own flavor on Stiles tongue.

Stiles smiled into the lazy kisses, backing up every couple pecks to catch his breath before resting his forehead against Derek’s. “Mm, breakfast?” He asked, moving a hand up to scratch through Derek’s morning stubble. “You shouldn’t shave today, I’m kinda liking this look. Gunna add it to your sexy list.” God his voice was so rough, Derek did that.

“Breakfast sounds amazing” Derek slid a hand between them, not wanting to ignore Stiles arousal, what kind of mate would he be? “But first-” He cut himself off when his hand didn’t encounter what he was expecting, blood rushing to his face and heating his ears. “That made you come?” He asked breathless, he couldn’t believe it.

Stiles smiled, leaning in to bite the spot on his neck that had his eyes rolling back one more time. “You howled.”

Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles into his arms. “I love you so much.”

They kissed until the water went cold, laughing as they hurried to rinse off and rush to the diner on Main before the pack maxed out Derek’s credit card.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check us out at thebadassisin.tumblr.com :]


End file.
